Repeating
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: The Descender was born to save the world and failed. Now they are trapped in a never ending battle. Oneshot.


I don't own Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, it belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

The one who was born to save the world. The World Tree created the Descender for that purpose.

At first, the Descender had taken the appearance of a girl, wide-eyed and full of innocence. The Descender of Yaoon had found her at the base of the World Tree. She had been earnest and determined to join Ad Libitum for reasons she didn't understand. She let Mormo guide her actions and followed his advice.

Ailily had brought much wonder to the newborn. It's people, it's food, it's clothes, and it's scenery. The town nestled within the protective roots brought her great comfort as well.

It was the first time the Descender experienced Life.

But the joys in life also brought about horrors she had never experienced. She had been returning from a job, without Mormo, and had seen a gang of men drag another man into the alley. She followed, careful to hide in the shadows. The men were yelling and it made her scared. They began to beat the man black and blue until blood splattered against the ground. She covered her mouth, muffling her scream and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't move, even though she wanted to help.

The men all left, laughing and jostling one another. Slowly, she had left her hiding place and shakily reached out to the man.

He wasn't breathing.

A choked sob escaped her and she collapsed.

That was the first time the Descender experienced Death.

_"Why did they do that? What did he ever do to him? Why were they laughing?"_

_

* * *

_

The Descender had changed then. The nigthmares of the man's broken body had haunted her for a long time. Sometimes, she'd scream in the middle of the night. The others would awaken, startled by the volume of her voice. Throughout the rest of the journey, she didn't say any word of it to Mormo or Kanonno. None of the other Ad Libitum members could get through to her.

It didn't matter. She was too weak.

She had been too weak.

Dying at the hands of one of Gilgulim's guardians.

Gilgulim had been free to feast, and the world was consumed. Everything flashed white.

_"Hey! Wake up! You're world, Terresia, it's in real trouble!"_

This time, the Descender was an older girl, sharp-eyed and still kind. Surely this time, she would succeed. But the memories of the previous carried over to her. She became frightened and protective of the others.

What ended her was a blow she took for Lloyd.

The last thing she saw was his horrified face.

* * *

The world had ended and repeated countless times. The Descender reborn everytime and remembered the previous world. Everytime, the Descender changed.

Female to male, male to female.

A warrior, a mage, a priest, a thief.

But each time, despair rooted itself more deeply within the Descender's heart. Frustration became a factor in the Descender's personality. The darker emotions of the heart became apparent. One incarnation absolutely hated people.

Gilgulim and Widdershin prevailed everytime.

* * *

If there was a hell for Descenders, then she, no **he**, was in it.

A thousand years.

A thousand _god damn years._

Terresia and Gilgulim were locked in a seemingly endless war, and no one remembered anything except him. This time, he was just tired. Tired of everything. There was no more happiness for him in Terresia. All he wanted was to _get rid of Gilgulim._

All of the Ad Libitum members only brought painful memories. Some of them were of the times there was love between the Descender and them and those hurt the most. He couldn't look some of them in the eye and didn't get close to any of them.

Then he met the Radiant.

It was job, a simple job to defeat the Radiant's shadow. But then he was knocked out. Mormo's loud scream became drowned out.

_'This is it... I'm going to fail them again...'_

**_"Why are you afraid?"_**

His eyes opened and looked up. They were in a sea of white and the Radiant was standing in front of him. The blank face looked down, _**"Why won't you get up?"**_

_"Does it matter? I'll fail them again..."_

**_"But you are still here."_**

_"I'm not strong enough."_

**_"Then face me."_**

_"I can't."_

**_"Yes you can. Descender," _**the Radiant bent down and pulled him into a sitting position, **_"You have suffered long enough. This thousand year battle will end. You just need to believe and have hope again."_**

He looked up into those red eyes of the blank face that had no defining features. He sighed, turning his head away, _"Why do you have so much faith in me?"_

**_"Because I believe in you."_**

The Descender turned to face the Radiant again and gasped, finally seeing the other's face.

_"...!"_

**_"Let's go. Our imprisonment ends here."_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was done.

Widdershin was gone.

Terresia was safe.

Kanonno had cried and hugged him when he walked back to the foot of the world tree.

_"You did it! You actually did it!"_

He hugged her tightly in return. Mormo burst into tears when the seed to his world was returned. Pasca, Gilgulim, and many other worlds rose into the sky from Terresia's world tree. He watched his fellow Descenders go back to their own worlds. He stood outside of the entrance to world tree, perched on one of the lower branches. The wind blew through, rustling the leaves and bringing the scent of a new beginning.

He looked down at the town of Ailily, then turned his head towards the direction of Doplund and Gavada. This was the world he had fought for. This was the world his past incarnations had fought for. No doubt that she was finally happy.

_"So ends our thousand year battle... and the world is free for all..." _He turned around and disappeared into the shadow of the world tree. He laid down on the stone floor and curled up on his side. Mana sparkled around the air and on the ground.

Slowly his eyes closed.

And for the first time in years; the many Descenders of Terresia were finally at peace.

* * *

Descender had no name for this. This was a bit of a experimental fic and mostly just about the Descender.

There was a small mention of DescenderXAnother Ad Libitum member and that's open for interpretation.

Reviews are appreciated.

No flames, please.


End file.
